doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Weihnachten
thumb|290px|Weihnachtliches Singen anno 1851 Weihnachten, auch (heiliges) Christfest, Heilige® Christ oder Weihnacht genannt, ist das Fest der Geburt Jesu Christi. Festtag ist der 25. Dezember, der Christtag, auch Hochfest der Geburt des Herrn, dessen Feierlichkeiten am Vorabend, am Heiligen Abend (Heiligabend) (auch Heilige Nacht, Christnacht, Weihnachtsabend, 24. Dezember), beginnen. Mehrfach spielen die Episoden der Serie Doctor Who und ihrer Ableger zur Weihnachtszeit. Weihnachten 1070 Der Achte Doctor und Izzy Sinclair landen zur Weihnachtszeit des Jahres 1070 in Schweden und werden mit einem außerirdischen Pilz konfrontiert, der eine Horde von Jägern befallen hat. Sie lernen außerdem Adam von Bremen kennen und wollen ihn davon überzeugen, dass die Heiden nicht von Natur aus brutal sind (Illumination). Weihnachten 1822 Der Dritte Doctor und Sarah Jane Smith halten sich in New York City auf, wo sie auf Santa Claus treffen (A Visit from Saint Nicholas). Weihnachten 1851 Der Zehnte Doctor landet an Heiligabend 1851 in London und muss feststellen, dass nicht nur die Cybermen ihr Unwesen treiben, sondern ein zweiter Doctor samt Begleiterin versuchen, diese aufzuhalten (The Next Doctor). Weihnachten 1861 Der Dritte Doctor und Sarah Jane Smith besuchen das weihnachtliche London und treffen einen Außerirdischen, der ihre Hilfe benötigt (The Lampblack Wars). thumb|220px|Der Doctor und Rose im weihnachtlichen Cardiff, 1869 Weihnachten 1869 Charles Dickens liest am 24. Dezember 1869 in Cardiff seine Weihnachtsgeschichte vor. Im Publikum sitzen der Neunte Doctor und Rose Tyler, die Zeugen eines Angriffs der Gelth werden (The Unquiet Dead). Weihnachten 1892 Die Große Intelligenz bereitet seit 50 Jahren eine Invasion der Erde vor. Der Elfte Doctor stellt sich ihr nach anfänglicher Weigerung gemeinsam mit Clara Oswald und der Paternoster Gang mutig entgegen und rettet nicht nur Weihnachten sondern die gesamte Menschheit (The Snowmen). Weihnachten 1906 Der Achte Doctor und Charley Pollard besuchen zu Weihnachten das Herrenhaus Edward Grove, in dem die Dienerschaft auf brutale Art und Weise ermordet wird. Das Haus entpuppt sich als gefährliche Lebensform (The Chimes of Midnight). Weihnachten 1914 (Twice Upon a Time) Weihnachten 1921 Der Erste Doctor, Steven Taylor und Sara Kingdom landen zu Weihnachten in Hollywood auf einem Filmset und sorgen für einige Aufregung. Dabei werden sie von einem kleinen Jungen beobachtet, als sie mit der TARDIS diesen Ort verlassen (The Daleks' Master Plan und The Little Drummer Boy). Weihnachten 1938 Madge Arwell begegnet am 25. Dezember 1938 erstmals dem Elften Doctor und hält ihn für einen Engel (The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe). Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart erhält von seinem Großvater eine Kiste mit Spielzeugsoldaten (The Warkeeper's Crown). Weihnachten 1941 (The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe). Weihnachten 1952 In diesem Jahr besucht der Elfte Doctor gemeinsam mit Kazran Sardick und Abigail Pettigrew eine Weihnachtsparty in Hollywood. Sie begegnen Frank Sinatra und der Doctor verlobt sich mit Marilyn Monroe ... (A Christmas Carol) Weihnachten 1965 Erstmals in der Geschichte der Serie spielt Weihnachten eine Rolle in dem Handlungsbogen The Daleks' Master Plan: Auf ihrer Flucht vor den Dalek landen der Erste Doctor, Steven Taylor und Sara Kingdom zur Weihnachtszeit im Liverpool des Jahres 1965. Dort sorgen sie in einer Polizeistation für Aufregung, um recht schnell wieder mit der TARDIS zu verschwinden. Dennoch stoßen sie gemeinsam auf das Weihnachtsfest an, wobei der Doctor sich direkt an die Zuschauer wendet. Weihnachten 1972 Der Zwölfte Doctor verbringt einige Zeit bei der Familie von Jessica Collins in London. An Weihnachten spüren er und Jess, dass es dem Nachbarn Walter nicht gut geht. Zwar handelt es sich mal nicht um einen außerirdischen Einfluss, dennoch benötigt Walter Hilfe, die er vom Doctor, Jess und ihrer Mutter erhält. Anschließend wird die gesamte Nachbarschaft zu einem Weihnachtsfrühstück im Haus der Collins-Familie eingeladen (Be Forgot). Weihnachten 1981 Sarah Jane Smith will das Weihnachtsfest bei ihrer Tante in Moreton Harwood verbringen. Diese ist jedoch nicht zu Hause und Sarah entdeckt ein Geschenk des Doctors (A Girl's Best Friend). Weihnachten 2006 Zur Weihnachtszeit 2006 starten die Sycorax einen Invasionsversuch auf der Erde. Obwohl der Zehnte Doctor stark geschwächt ist von der kurz zuvor erfolgten Regeneration, gelingt es ihm, das Fest zu retten. (The Christmas Invasion) Weihnachten 2007 Zur Weihnachtszeit 2007 will Donna Noble heiraten, löst sich vor dem Altar in Luft auf und materialisiert in der TARDIS. Was folgt sind um sich schießende Weihnachtsmänner und der Versuch eines mächtigen außerirdischen Wesens, seine Kinder im Innern der Erde zu wecken. Doch der Zehnte Doctor sorgt dafür, dass das Weihnachtsfest doch noch gefeiert werden kann (The Runaway Bride). In einer alternativen Zeitlinie lernt der Doctor Donna niemals kennen, so dass sie während der Konfrontation mit der Racnoss-Kaiserin nicht anwesend ist. Stattdessen feiert Donna mit ihren Freundinnen Weihnachten in einem Pub. Dies hat zur Folge, dass der Doctor von der Kaiserin getötet wird, was verheerende Auswirkungen auf die Zukunft hat. Diese Zeitlinie kann jedoch von Donna korrigiert werden (Turn Left). Weihnachten 2008 In diesem Jahr ist London fast menschenleer, da es die Londoner nach den letzten beiden Weihnachtsfesten für sicherer hielten, die Stadt zu verlassen. Nur einige wenige blieben in der Stadt, unter ihnen Wilfred Mott und die Queen. Es kommt nur zu einem kleinen Zwischenfall: das Raumschiff Titanic stürzt fast auf die Erde und verursacht somit auch nur fast die Zerstörung des Planeten (Voyage of the Damned). thumb|220px|Donna erfreut sich an Weihnachtspost, 2009 thumb|220px|Der Doctor verbingt den Weihnachtsabend bei den Ponds, 2012 In einer alternativen Zeitlinie ist der Doctor tot und kann den Absturz der Titanic nicht verhindern. London wird vollständig zerstört, große Teile Englands nuklear verseucht. Diese Zeitlinie kann jedoch von Donna Noble korrigiert werden (Turn Left). Weihnachten 2009 Der Master wird wieder zum Leben erweckt und der Time Lord-Kanzler Rassilon versucht mit dessen Hilfe, Gallifrey und die Time Lord-Ziviliasation aus dem Time Lock zu befreien (The End of Time). Weihnachten 2012 Der Elfte Doctor besucht das Weihnachtsfest 2012. Nach fast zwei Jahren Abstinenz klopft er bei Amy und Rory an, die sich freuen, ihn wieder zu sehen. Gemeinsam verbringen sie den Weihnachtsabend (The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe). thumb|220px|Clara hat gekocht, 2015 Weihnachten 2015 Der Elfte Doctor holt Clara Oswald ab, die gerade mit ihrer Familie ein Weihnachtsessen veranstaltet, um mit ihr nach Trenzalore zu reisen (The Time of the Doctor). Weihnachten 2600 Prof. Bernice Summerfield verbringt die Weihnachtszeit 2600 als Mitarbeiterin der Braxiatel Collection und bekommt es mit dem Geist eines Studenten zu tun, der bei einer Ausgrabung auf Anibus ums Leben kam (Christmas Spirit). Weihnachten im 44. Jahrhundert (A Christmas Carol) Weihnachten 5343 Der Zwölfte Doctor verbringt dieses Weihnachten auf Mendorax Dellora , wo er River Song wieder trifft (The Husbands of River Song). Kategorie: Ereignisse